Tamina
Gender: Female Universe: Bionicle Species: Matoran (Toa) Mask, Kanohi Graun, the Great Mask of Foresight Element: Water Weapon: Hook Staff Side: Good Three Words to Describe: Kind, Noble, Focused bio Tamina was a Ga-Agoran museum curator in Riglou Nui, teaching history and science to her fellow Agoran. However, she was not satisfied with her lifestyle, so she decided study in music and hoping to one day play the toetziek (an instrument resembling a piano), even taking several lessons. One day, while carrying a box of artifacts for the museum, a Toa Stone fell out, turning the Agoran into a Toa of Water. Tamina, however, did not want to be a Toa, just wanting to learn how to make music. At that point though, the Turaga of Zorrin Nui, Kantis, requested for Toa to help their city fight against a Skakdi rebellion. Though reluctant, Tamina believed that she should use her powers to help, so she traveled to Zorrin Nui to assist the Toa from the city.While traveling, she met two other Toa going to the same place, Poldren, a Toa of Stone and Vancus, a Toa of Air. As they talked to one another during their travels, the trio soon became friends. When they got to Zorrin Nui, they met the city's Toa, Twilis, Toa of Light, and Kratos, the new Toa of Fire. The five of them fought the Skakdi army, which included their leader, Ragnog, a Skakdi of Iron. After this victory, the five of them were asked to become the official Toa of Zorrin Nui. Tamina was reluctant, hoping to return back to her home in Riglou Nui and become a musician like she wanted. However, the other Toa agreed, and Tamina, feeling unintentionally pressured, accepted as well. Tamina fought alongside the other Toa in many battles against Rahi, thieves, among others. Her mask, the Kanohi Graun, became useful as it could allow her to see future events, allowing the team to stop upcoming crimes. Tamina grew used to her position as a Toa, but still yearned for the time before she became a Toa, a feeling often rekindled whenever she played her toetziek and interacted with the Agoran, even playing music for them on occasion. Tamina only related her feelings to Poldren, whom she soon became close to. Kratos soon began developing a relationship with Tamina, although Tamina considered Kratos to be only a friend, often finding annoyance in his affections. One day, while fighting against a Vortixx, Tamina had her head smashed against a rock, causing brain damage and trauma. While she eventually healed, it caused her mask, the Kanohi Graun, to go out of control, often foreseeing events while reeling in pain. The same could be said if she attempted to wear a different mask. Her team and the Turaga promised to keep her disability a secret. Throughout the actions of Tamina's team and many others, peace was maintained through Spherus Magna, heralding a new Golden Age for the Agoran population, lasting nearly 50,000 years. However, that peace will be shattered soon enough. Category:Toa Category:Good Category:Water Category:Female